More than just the Rainbow
by Prettycrazy
Summary: A small fun series of stories. All pure Jibberish. I suck at sums but I promise the story is better so go check it out.


Ok, so I begged my "sister" to post her VERY smutty story and she actually begged me to post this little colored story, but then vacation started and I never got time to post it and so many other excuses for not posting it earlier. But better late than never right?

So I hope you like, and I promise that I will work my way through the colors but I can't promise WHEN!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the mentioned unmentionable so don't sue me!

**************************************************************************************

He had trouble concentrating, and she didn't make it easier with the swaying her hips did when she walked. And the fact that she had crossed the catwalk several times today and the fact that he knew she was wearing black lace underwear didn't help him to think straight. When he shifted in his seat for the fortieth time in just half an hour, DiNozzo got worried.

"Uhm Boss is something bothering you?"

"Uhmm." Was the grunted replied he received, just before Gibbs hastily rose from his seat and mumbled his usual 'coffee' as he passed their desks. All three agents looked quizzically after their boss, and returned to their paperwork.

Gibbs tapped his foot in the elevator as it travelled down. Why did she have to look like she did in just underwear, and why did she have to apply makeup in just that, the image was burned in his memory. Jenny standing half bent over the sink in the bathroom in nothing but a loose hanging black lace garter belt, g-strings and bra, neither of it leaving much for ones imagination. He had to adjust his member in his pants; it was getting a little too tight. As he exited the elevator, he felt the reaction his body had to his mind.

He ran a hand over his face, he better get his body and mind under control or DiNozzo would get suspicious, and that was the last thing they needed. Nobody knew yet that they indeed were dating. Maybe Ziva knew but she hadn't said anything besides commented on the very flowery and vanilla like scent that lingered around him. And he knew it, he could smell it too, taste it, taste her. And he loved it, missed it.

He quickly got his coffee and headed back to headquarters and hoped that he could focus on something else than Jenny's lace underwear. When he returned he was fully ready to go get that pile out of the way, but when he stepped out of the elevator the first thing he saw was Jenny leaning on the railing of the catwalk, reading some file. He felt his groin react to the thought his brain had, _if I was standing next to her I would be able to see down the front of her shirt and get a look at that black lace again_, immediately. He shook his head, and walked slowly to his desk, as not to draw attention to the lower body that was clearly visible in a whole new way.

Just as he reached his desk, he noticed a note pinned to his desk phone.

_Inform your team they are to attend a handwriting class tomorrow, yourself included._

_Jenny_

That was a waste of time, they needed to clear their desks before a new case consumed their time, and now Jenny wanted to them to attend a class so she would be able to read their small extra notes in their reports. She could just take them home and he would tell her what they said. He again shook his head, and again it was to clear an image of a practically naked Jenny, pinned under him, in her black lace. He needed release now, it was too much. He turned on his heels and quickly headed up the stairs to Jenny's office, to which she apparently had sought refuge in.

"I wonder what that note said?" McGee whispered as the three remaining agents looked as the storm cloud named Gibbs disappeared.

Up in office Jenny's head slowly rose as her office door was thrown open.

"Yes Jethro?"

"Found your note!" he waved it in front of her.

"And?"

"And I came to think about it, and my agents won't be attending that class, you could just take the notes you have problems with, home and I will translate." He smirked.

"They and you will be attending!"

"Uhm maybe if we don't catch a case!" he smiled and crumbled the note together.

"Uhm hmm!" was her reply and then she looked down at her file again. He walked over to her desk and placed his hands on the surface leaning slightly. She lifted her head and looked at him, lifting an eyebrow in question. He quickly noticed that he could look down her shirt from this angle and he immediately took advantage of their position.

"Nothing just enjoying the view!" his eyes drifted down again.

"Jethro you have a dirty mind, what can I do for you?" she leaned back and deprived him of the look to lace.

"Look at me?" he pointed to his groin that clearly showed signs of arousal.

"Did I do that!" she put her index fingertip in her mouth and bit down slightly while smirking.

"Yes and it has been going on all day – when I see you in black I get hard instantly just thinking about how you look, just thinking about what I can do to you, with you. Now cancel your next appointment!" Jethro walked around the desk and pulled Jenny up into his arms.

"I can't just cancel my next appointment like that Jethro!" she laughed as he kissed her throat.

Gibbs reached down and pressed the intercom "Cynthia, the director is not feeling well could you cancel her next appointment?"

"Of course Agent Gibbs, should I send for Doctor Mallard?" the caring assistant asked.

"No, no need for that I will help the director out myself, thank you. Go take a long lunch Cynthia!" With that he released the button and attacked Jenny's laughing lips.

"Thank God for Cynthia huh?" She laughed when Jethro finally released her lips.

"Uh hmm – now let me threat that terrible illness that has suddenly attacked you!" he unbuttoned her shirt and enjoyed the sight of the black lace bra he had been fantasizing about all day; he brushed a thumb over her taut nipple and lowered his lips to her collarbone.

He pushed her shirt of her shoulders and quickly traveled down to her skirt, it was diverted faster than he even thought was possible, and she made quick work of his pants, which left only her black lace to be the only barrier. As he lowered her down on top of her desk she breathed in his ear.

"You want to know the color for tomorrow?"


End file.
